Lineage
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Rey is visited by somebody and a little more is revealed about her past then thought previously. (Spoilers for The Last Jedi)


Lineage

Author Notes: Look be freaking gentle with me. I have not written in oh, (looks at her watch) in seven freakin plus years. I simply got away from it, not sure why. However, this little earworm or my muse would NOT stop beating me in the bloody head and leave me the hell alone and it's just something I would LOVE to see in Episode 9. I know, keep dreaming, haha but a girl must dream right? If you like it cool! If you don't, umm cool! Anyways hope somebody gets a kick out of it. P.S. If somebody wrote something similar truly I had no idea I never read any new trilogy work I'm usually Clone Wars kind of person to be honest, so if I did we are on the same wave length I guess! Let's begin!

The snapping of the fire gave a little light that was in the room and gave off just enough heat to warm the person sitting next to the cozy ambers. Slowly fingers turned another page taking in the very stale smell of the ancient book in her hands. She remembered when she first held the book not knowing the significance it would have on her. The first time she opened it the old smell hitting her face and she almost resisted the complete urge of putting her nose in and taking in the smell as though it would escape and never return.

A book was an odd thing, definitely not known through out the galaxy since everything was kept on datapads and there was just no use for ones' thoughts to be on paper anymore. In fact, she only heard about books in a datapad so to actually hold one and be in possession of one was rare indeed. It was unique just like herself so keeping it mattered the most to her. Her hand brushed along the beautiful writings and faint images floated through her mind at the idea of being in that time, of knowing where you stood and who you stood for. She imagined being a General in the Clone Wars having to make those quick split decisions that would either cost the very men and herself their lives or lead everybody to a glorious victory. Though I'm sure it was not what the Jedi wanted to be remembered as, being Soldiers of an endless war that saw no conclusion. Yet, she still admired what they went through and the level of certainty and trust in the force that she felt she lacked still.

She felt the tingle and the hairs stand up before the voice even reached her ear drums. She knew who was standing there as the force suddenly felt very thick within the room.

"Hello Rey."

Rey glanced up from her book with a bit of disappointment directed towards Luke Skywalker. This was not the first time he had appeared to her since becoming one with the force a few months ago. However, this was the first time she did not feel like speaking to the gifted Jedi. Quite frankly she wanted to be left alone with her thoughts.

"I feel your troubled, what is wrong?"

"You could have told me." She said responding to his question.

"How so? You never gave me a chance, and at the time I was not certain myself. Doesn't change what happened, I obviously can't change that now." Was the response back with a soft smile in his voice. Feeling like he was speaking like his old master, in complete Jedi riddles.

"You never told me who I truly was!" She spoke a little harsher with a little more bite then she intended too.

"Does it actually matter now? That was the past, a past that needs to be forgotten along with the many teachings that I thought were burned and buried on Ahch-To. I should have known you would take these," hand waving towards the other books that Luke had kept safe for many years and even the one in her hand she held so tightly as though he may steal it from her and throw it in the fire that she sat near.

"Why not tell me," almost hurt in her voice, "why have me think I came from nothing? You knew, yet you said nothing, why?"

She had remember being in front of Kylo Ren, the feeling of utter sadness knowing she was truly a nobody. That she had no name to call her own, that she was truly a void in the force. All she wanted more then anything was to have a family to be able to have some type of story even if it was bad. When she found out it was bad, she wanted nothing more then to bury it in her mind. To be sold for alcohol was pathetic but that was her story that was her life. Pathetic. However, it was only a few months later that she found out she was lied to! She found out everything she was told was absolute complete bullshit. She had been stolen from her real parents and those who kidnapped her realized she was more trouble that she was worth, they bargained her off to get rid of her. Dropped her on Jakku hoping she would either never leave or die, whatever came first. It wasn't till the force lead her, pointing her and guiding her to her real parents. It was then she found out who she truly was.

"Rey, again I ask you what does it matter where your linage lies? Does it change who you are? Does it make you a better Jedi, a better person?"

She looked down at the book in her hand and went over the name with her fingers and slowly wet her lips and shook her head. "No, but to know my grandfather was one of the greatest Jedi to ever have lived. To be able to live up to that name it will be something I will do for the rest of my life and I hope I make him proud. If I didn't have purpose before, I do now. I know my path and the way it will lead, it was unclear but now I truly know my way." She took a breath thinking her next words. "I mean you had no idea you were Darth Vader's child. The scariest Sith Lord to ever walk among us yet that didn't change you, did it? However, knowing where you come from gives you pride, something to call your own. You don't remember Darth Vader, you remember Anakin Skywalker, the hero with no fear! It doesn't change me, it doesn't define me, it makes me feel whole, like I truly have a story now."

Luke understood where Rey was coming from. He knew he was special that he did not belong on Tatooine always felt like his destiny was pushing him some where else, amongst the many stars he would gaze up at every night. How little did he knew and how naive he truly was in the bigger picture of what was to come. How upset he was when he first found out Darth Vader was in fact his father he himself felt lied to by everybody and everyone in the universe. However, the more he settled down he realized it never defined him as a person, but it did give him some sort of satisfaction knowing truly who he was and where he came from. He knew it was not going to define him, and he knew he would help his father come back to the light no matter what even if he was being told it could not be done.

"You will have to find your way just like he did but I have no doubt, you will just be as famous if not more so Rey. I will always be here for you, guiding you in the ways of the force. Just like your grandfather did for me." Rey gave a small smile at those words caressed her as a newborn babe. She was pleased in how this conversation went, as Luke then faded slowly away and there was no longer any hint of him even being present in the room with her.

Rey looked around her eyes moving back and forth as though she was searching for someone or something as she spoke out loud, "I hope I do you proud grandfather. I promise I will do your name justice or die trying." A sudden breeze moved eloquently through the tiny room, making the fire dance and the light to bounce off the very walls of her tiny room. She felt a warm touch ever so faintly on her shoulder and as dramatically as it had come, it was gone and the fire relaxed into it's normal sway and dance as it slowly burned away. She let out a small sigh she put the book down uncrossed her legs and laid down. She put the small cover over her body and she found herself smiling once again.

"Rey Kenobi, has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" She said to no one in particular hoping that maybe that her grandfather Obi-Wan Kenobi was listening and watching. She turned on her side and looked at the book she had been holding through the entire conversation with Luke Skywalker, _The Journals of Ben Kenobi_. She let her eyes slowly droop and she felt her entire body slowly to relax. She had so much work to do and for the first time in a long time she was ready to face her future.

The End


End file.
